


Pyjamas

by mistrali



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Crowley commits a crime against fashion.Comment fic.





	Pyjamas

Aziraphale stared and tried, unsuccessfully, not to blush. The demon had miracled his trousers and shirt into a pair of black silk pyjamas that left very little to the imagination. 

“My dear, what’s this in aid of?”

Crowley shrugged and curled closer to Aziraphale on the sofa, yellow eyes aglow. “Dunno. Felt like a change. Wassamatter, angel, not tartan enough for you?”

Instantly the pattern changed again, to black-and-red-tartan with little lime-green snakes on it. The snakes were probably there just to annoy him.

Aziraphale winced. “I liked the other,” he said quickly, then realised his mistake as Crowley laughed and turned to stare at him. “I’ll change them back if you let me do what we did the other day, angel.” His eyes were wheedling, not that Aziraphale needed it.

“Well...” It had been uncommonly pleasant, to lie there and hold Crowley - to wake up to an armful of demon tucked full-length against him. What had Crowley called it... spoon?

With alacrity the angel changed into a pair of striped cotton pyjamas, ignoring Crowley’s groan of, “You’re killing the mood, Aziraphale.”

Fifteen minutes later, with temptation duly accomplished, Crowley kept his promise.


End file.
